


Unknown Tetra-Pedal Life Form

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh has barely been at Torchwood for a month, and the alien scanners pick up on an unknown life form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Tetra-Pedal Life Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue_fjords).



> Thanks to lionessvalenti for the beta.

Toshiko tried to hold her torch steady as she edged toward the mangled wreckage of what had once been a small alien spacecraft. It had seemed so fascinating, so wondrous, earlier, when they'd first uncovered it and seen the strange symbols that glinted blue-green in the sunlight. But now, in the dark and half-shrouded in mist, it seemed ominous, its twisted panels rising eerily out of the ground.

Suzie's presence beside her provided some small comfort, though it was hard to feel properly relaxed around her; she seemed so unfazed by everything alien, hardly blinking when they were confronted with impossible beings made primarily of petroleum jelly and noble metals, or technology that could change the course of history. Toshiko wondered if she would ever be that calm and unruffled in this job; even after a whole month, it still seemed like every new incident left her gaping.

"Any new readings?" Suzie whispered.

"Uh—" Tosh fumbled in her jacket pocket for the small device that they used to scan for alien life-forms, awkwardly wedging her torch in her armpit. She blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the backlit screen, and scanned the data. "Nothing's changed. We're still registering a complex tetra-pedal carbon-based life form, but our database of known alien species isn't finding any matches."

"Shit."

"Strange that it didn't show up when we scanned it earlier today," Tosh mused, hoping that she didn't sound quite as nervous as she felt. "There hasn't been any Rift activity since, so it can't have come through later on."

Suzie sighed. "We'll just have to be careful then," she said, cocking her handgun.

They stepped forward together, and Tosh returned the scanner to her pocket, and reached a hand out to the door on the side of the craft. The metal was surprisingly warm to the touch, and cautiously, she lifted. For a moment, nothing happened, but then she heard a low whine, a long wavering note that echoed in the small chamber inside the ship.

Tosh froze. She heard Suzie inhale sharply.

"What should we do?" Tosh managed, her voice barely audible.

"Just—just keep going," said Suzie. "I've got you covered."

"Right."

Tosh closed her eyes a moment to steel herself, and then lifted the door open fully. The first thing she saw, before she was able to shine her torch directly inside, was a pair of eyes, glinting in the darkness. Then golden fur, long floppy ears, a sagging tail...

Beside her, Suzie laughed.

"Do you mean to tell me," said Tosh slowly, "that this scanner contains data pertaining to seventy-two thousand, six hundred and forty-two extra-terrestrial life forms, but that it can't identify a cocker spaniel?"

"I suppose not," said Suzie, clearly struggling to regain her usual cool demeanour. "I guess that's why Jack brought you on, to get us up to date with things like this."

"I suppose so," said Tosh. Tosh considered the little dog—only a puppy, really—carefully. "It must have slipped in through that broken panel at the back," she surmised.

It looked up at her then and barked excitedly, its tail beginning to wag. Tosh couldn't help it—she giggled. Suzie caught her eye, and then laughed for a second time.

Suddenly, the night no longer seemed so menacing.


End file.
